


Girls Like Girls Like Boys Do

by awesomecookies



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ashely - Freeform, Dates, Delinquent Ash Lynx, Eiko - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Pole Vaulter Okumura Eiji, Protective Ash Lynx, Sapphic Asheiji, That's it that's the plot, happy new year, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomecookies/pseuds/awesomecookies
Summary: Ashely is protective of her girlfriend. It's not her fault her girlfriend was hot!-Or the sapphic Asheiji fic I wrote because we need more Ashley and Eiko fics. And Because this was part of the Christmas gift that was requested from me
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 13
Kudos: 121





	Girls Like Girls Like Boys Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flyboyeiji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyboyeiji/gifts).



> HAPPY NEW YEAR! MY FIRST FIC KD THE YEAR!!!!
> 
> HAPPY HOLIDAYS SHIFA. AVSGDHDJDKKD ANYWAY HERE YOU GO
> 
> The rest of you, hope you enjoy it as well

If looks could kill, Ashley would have already started a bloody massacre. She knew her girlfriend was hot. Of course she did, she had the pleasure of being able to touch those muscles, those rock hard abs, those defined biceps that could lift her without problem, those thighs--god those thighs. Ashley could die between them and she would be thankful. And sure, she's had her fair share of appreciative watching of those gifts, quite too many shares actually. But in her defense, she had the carte blanche to do so. 

So if looks could kill, Ashley would have already gotten a pretty high body count and she was going to be real proud about it. Eiko was unfairly hot. Her buff jock girlfriend was currently in a sports bra, showing off her firm abs, and shorts that were so short that they barely covered anything, showing off her lovely assets. That ass was also fantastic to squeeze.

If looks could kill, Ashley would have already started a bloody massacre. 

_ Calm down Ashley.  _

She can cuddle and touch her girlfriend all she wanted later. For now she was here to support her in her practice. Eiko mourned over how the next track meet was coming closer, and it was happening a week before finals too. She's been stressed about it a lot. The most Ashley could do was to support her and help her prepare for her finals. Immediately after she wins gold--and Ashley knew Eiko would take home gold--they were going to make out, go on a date, cram for finals, make out, and hopefully fall asleep after cuddling. Not necessarily in that order. 

Most thought they were an uncanny couple though, not that she can blame them, and not that she gave a fuck. Eiko was popular in their school. She was friendly, cute. She wore lots of pastel pink sweaters and skirts. The way she could jump between hot and adorable was amazing. Ashley was immediately infatuated the moment she laid eyes on her at one of their shared classes. Ashley though dressed like a delinquent, and she was one--technically. She wouldn't hesitate getting into a fight if needed, and she could hold up on her own. But she also kept her grades high up so not only were the teachers unable to shit on her for...well...like a delinquent--jesus, all she often wore was ripped denim jeans and jacket, and she pierced her ears, and she cropped her hair as well into a mullet, that was it though--but she also managed to snag her girlfriend because of it. Eiko needed help with physics, and Ashley immediately offered to help tutor her. The rest was history. 

It didn't matter if they were an unlikely couple though. Ashely didn't give two shits what other people thought about them. All that mattered to her was Eiko. 

Speaking of Eiko, she just finished warming up and gripped the pole after a steadying breath. Ashely knew what was coming next. Eiko ran and planted her pole on the box, flying over the bar. It was breathtaking, and for a moment Ashely forgot about all the other people looking at her. They were right to look at her. She was so beautiful soaring across the sky. Ashely could never tire of looking at her. Then she landed on the other side, waving at Ashley proudly with a wide grin, head tipped back with laughter. Yeah.

Ashely was in love. 

-

Practice was over and Ashley made her way from the bleachers to the field where Eiko just finished changing from the lockers and was waiting for her. There was a man talking to her though and Ashley could see that passive aggressive smile of forced politeness pasted on Eiko's face. She could hear what the man was saying as she got closer. 

"--you can come with us, you know? There's a party back in my frat. Or we can go somewhere more exciting.” There was so much maliciousness dripping in those words that made Ashley blanch. Eiko would have as well, if she wasn’t trying to look polite. He was one of those men who were ogling her girlfriend. 

“No thank you. I've told you many times haven't I? I'm already in a relationship.” Eiko nearly hissed. She saw Ashley and immediately ran to her. 

"Darling!" Ashley met her halfway and immediately pulled her into a deep kiss, Eiko melted against her with a soft moan that Ashley immediately drank in. She made a point to make it clear that they were both happily taken. Thank you very much.

Ashely fluttered her eyes open and stared at the man with an air of possessiveness, staking a claim. The man stared at him with a look of shock, traces of anger clouding his face. 

Ashely in turn reached up to her waist and showed him a hint of a gun, the handle undeniable. She gave him the expression that said she knew exactly how to use it and she wasn't afraid to do so. The man visibly paled and looked fearful. Good. This was the desired effect she wanted him to have. 

He scampered off in a hurry. Ashley chuckled softly. She directed her gaze next to the other men looking at them, all the ones who were looking at Eiji. All of them immediately averted their eyes and slowly walked away one by one.

Eiko pulled away and Ashley immediately missed her warmth. "Let's go?"

Ashley laughed. "Yes. Let's go."

-

It's one of those few days where Eiko had some spare time after practice, and when that happened, it was their routine to go out to eat for dinner. They try to have dates as much as they can with how busy college was for them. 

It was nice. They had greasy burgers with fries and they shared a milkshake because Eiko was trying to keep her shape for her track meet. She once complained about how Ashley was influencing her with the unhealthy food. Ashley only grinned as she dumped more mustard on her burger. 

Eiko giggled midway eating. Ashely perked up, wondering what she had thought of.

"That man seems to be close to peeing his pants when you came." She began and Ashely looked away. She knew where this was going. "Did you threaten someone with your fake gun again?" Eiko had this knowing twinkle in her eye. She knew of course, but she just wanted her to admit it out loud.

"Well, they won't stop looking at you." Ashely huffed. The gun was technically fake. It came handy when creeps came around late at night, or when someone bothered her girlfriend. They didn't need to know that though. "And I don't like how they're looking at you. It's too…" She gestured. They also didn't need to know that she knew how to actually shoot a gun when it came to it.

"Aww are you jealous?" Eiko giggled again, absolutely having fun. She loved teasing her.

Ashley's face burned. Oh if she didn't love her. "Sorry. I must sound too possessive." 

"Nah." Eiko smiled, waving it away. "I've been trying to get them to back off. It was making me uncomfortable." She shuddered momentarily. "So thank you."

Ashley smiled back. She grasped her hand across the table. "I love you."

Eiko grasped back. "Love you too." 


End file.
